Mascarada
by The Scarf Girls
Summary: 9 chicas fueron reunidas para comenzar un nuevo proyecto y así continuar con la Franquicia Love Live!. En este mundo de "Idols" en el que se estaban sumergiendo, sin lugar a duda, los sentimientos pueden interponerse. La historia sigue la perspectiva de Suwa Nanaka; como todo comenzó y como todo se complicó por el simple hecho de "hacer su trabajo". ¿Qué tan buena es su Máscara?


Notas:

Mascarada pretende contar la historia y desarrollo de Aqours en el "Mundo Idol", algunos hechos pueden no ser completamente verdaderos, pero intentamos que sean los más fiel a la realidad, por lo que se hace una extenuante investigación.

¡IMPORTANTE!

Para quienes NO sepan del mundo "idol", ¿Que es Love Live? O el universo donde se lleva a cabo este Fanfiction, preparamos una guía práctica y rápida para que sepas todo lo que hay que saber previo a leer esto.  
Puedes encontrarla aquí Copia y pega el link...- ibb(punto)co/rxhz1hM (Quitar "(punto)" por un .)  
También una guía acotada de los personajes para saber quien es quien aqui, copia y pega el link... ibb(punto)co/QcZG3nL (Quitar "(punto)" por un .)

También recordar que esto está situado en Japón por ende existen los honoríficos. Estas son formas de expresarse entre las personas y van al final de los nombres o apellidos. ( Como "-san" o "-chan")  
Más info en... es(punto)/wiki/Honor_japoneses

* * *

-IMPORTANTE-  
Esto es un aviso.  
Comenzamos este Fic en Agosto/Septiembre de 2017, el primer capítulo de **"Masquerade"** siendo publicado en su versión original en Septiembre.  
TRATAMOS que se pueda leer lo más realista posible, por lo que investigamos mucho para este Fic (Y para sus insertos también).  
En Diciembre de 2018 hubo una transmisión especial llamado "Shibuya Note", que fue presentado como **"Aqours Road to Tokio Dome"** donde mostraron grabaciones inéditas de la primera reunión de las chicas.  
Por supuesto, cuando escribimos este capítulo (Agosto de 2017), no sabíamos como había sucedido (no teníamos como) más allá de la información que teníamos en esos momentos, basándonos en entrevistas o comentarios de las chicas en los programas de radio, por lo que llenamos los vacíos.  
Claramente no es nuestra intensión cambiar el capítulo para que cuadre con la realidad como tratamos por lo general que suceda, pero queremos asegurarles que tenemos conciencia del material audiovisual y que escribimos este capítulo previo al lanzamiento del Shibuya Note, y es por esto que la situación no es consecuente con la realidad.  
Dicho esto, ¡comencemos!  
¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Mascarada  
Capítulo 1

**Esto era confuso, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo esta situación se volvió tan estresante? Estaba confundida. Suwa Nanaka tenía un problema, se sentía profundamente atraída por dos personas.**

-o0o (2015) -

Hace no mucho tiempo, recibió de su agencia la gran oportunidad de audicionar para la segunda generación de la Franquicia **Love Live!**, esta se llamaba **Love Live! Sunshine**.

Con papel en mano, y sintiéndose un poco extraña por como se había vestido en esa oportunidad, lo quiso intentar.

Y audicionó para el papel de "Matsuura Kanan", una adolescente con aspiraciones de convertirse en una **School idol,** con sus amigas de secundaria. Al ser fanática de la franquicia, estaba familiarizada con prácticamente todo, de hecho, estaba emocionada. Aún cuando el papel para el cual estaba audicionando era muy opuesto a ella, una chica alegre, con mucha energía y "músculos que presumir".

Ella no tenía nada de eso.

Suwa Nanaka era una chica callada, empezando sus 20, delgada, calmada y casi somnolienta, muy interesada en moda femenina y blusas con vuelitos, aún así, y luego de discutir este único papel con su manager, decidió presentarse a la audición, usando un simple, y ligeramente masculino vestuario (por esto se sentía tan extraña).

Ella realmente quería el papel, más que los otros 8 que había a su disposición. Eran tales sus ganas que incluso imitó el peinado de cola de caballo del personaje. Intentó audicionar en su manera calmada y despreocupada. De hecho, ni siquiera se fijó en lo que la rodeaba, en realidad, nunca lo hacía, pero no porque estuviera nerviosa o desesperada, sino, que vivía en su propio mundo. Un mundo calmado y lento. Por lo que incluso si se sentía extraña, incluso si se sentía nerviosa, bueno, nadie podía notarlo. Nanaka Intentó memorizar el guión que recibió para el papel de Kanan, pero su mente se puso en blanco, Y aunque de alguna forma u otra, aún sin siquiera saber como, logró seguir adelante y pasó la audición radiantemente.

Suwa Nanaka tenía el papel de Matsuura Kanan.

-*o (Unos días después) o*-

Pero, ¿por qué este papel era tan importante?  
Bueno, Nanaka al ser una "_Seiyuu_", por supuesto, ya había tenido algunos roles menores en muchos video juegos y también era una personalidad de radio, tampoco era su debut en la industria de la animación, pero sería su debut en algo tan grande como la franquicia **Love Live!**. Y significaba su papel más grande en un Anime hasta la fecha.  
¡Vamos! Que esto era enorme.

Una vez más con los papeles en mano, Nanaka estaba tratando de convencerse una vez más de que esto era grande, importante y una oportunidad muy emocionante para impulsar su carrera.

Nanaka caminaba por un pasillo, serenamente y a su propio paso, ese día sería la primera vez que conocería a sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo, y futuras amigas en este nuevo proyecto. Al ser fanática de la franquicia, sabía que sus predecesoras eran nueve chicas que había pasado de ser compañeras de trabajo, a amigas muy cercanas; cinco años completos atrapadas unas con otras, haciendo presentaciones, cantando, y bailando. Esto hizo que su corazón diera un salto. ¿Cómo serían sus nuevas compañeras? ¿Encajaría bien?

Lamentablemente, no pudo hacerse más preguntas al respecto, ya estaba ahí. Nanaka entró a una sala de conferencias, era una sala silenciosa, podía escuchar un leve cuchicheo, pensó que sería la primera en llegar, pero estaba equivocada, ya había otras seis chicas ahí sentadas en una mesa grande.

Sonrió dulcemente hacia las chicas, quienes solo le dieron una mirada pasajera, Nanaka murmuró un "buenos días" dulcemente, hacia quienes serían sus compañeras, pero ninguna le devolvió más que una leve reverencia, y rápidamente volvieron a sus respectivos cuchicheos. Aunque todas se veían tímidas ante a esta situación, parecía vívido de alguna forma, y era natural, era la primera vez que se estaban viendo.

Nanaka tomó asiento.  
Frente a ella, había una chica alta que parecía realmente emocionada, quien hablaba con otra chica muy baja, que daba extrañas miradas a las chicas al final de la mesa, tenía una voz aguda y tendía a sonreír mucho. ¿Quizás era alguien relajada?

Nanaka dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa en frente suyo, y rápidamente estudió la mesa hacia al frente a su derecha. Había otras dos chicas conversando más calmadamente, la que estaba al final de la mesa tenía unos ojos muy grandes y expresivos, se veía alta y un poco seria; su compañera de conversación era una chica no tan alta y parecía ser de sonrisa fácil.

A la derecha de Nanaka estaban las dos chicas restantes, una de ellas estaba inmersa en la conversación que se desarrollaba en frente de ella, mientras que la última, la que estaba al final de la mesa, estaba demasiado enfocada mirando a la chica de "ojos expresivos".  
Pero para Nanaka era un poco difícil distinguirla, la chica era muy baja para que la pudiese ver claramente.

Fue una rápida mirada de 30 segundos que le dio a estas chicas, para así volver a sus papeles frente a ella, pero su atención fue atrapada por una dulce voz a su izquierda.

\- No te reconocí sin tu _pinta_ masculina... oyó.

Nanaka volvió su atención a su izquierda, una linda chica con mejillas grandes, largo pelo negro y una sonrisa dulce estaba parada a su lado.

\- ...Pero quiero decir que este _look _se ve mejor en ti - dijo esta chica, para luego sonreírle más ampliamente.

Nanaka abrió sus ojos como plato y levantó sus cejas, trató de decir algo inteligente, pero estaba sobrecogida, en cambio parpadeo no una, ni dos, si no que tres veces.

\- ¿Qué? - logró decir. La chica le sonrió aún más, y miro hacia las otras.

\- "¡Buenos días a todas!" - dijo dulcemente, pero con voz clara. Luego dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa en frente suyo, todas las chicas dijeron un débil "Buenos días", y sin más, tomó el asiento a la izquierda de Nanaka.

Esta chica llevaba puesto unos jeans rasgados, botas, chaqueta de cuero, y el pelo suelto con un gorro de beisbol, muy "masculina". Ni decir de su forma tan poco formal de hablar.

Nanaka solo la miró con una expresión vacía, tratando de descifrar si de hecho conocía a esta chica. Tal vez, la forma de vestir en la audición si causó algún efecto, y es por esto que esta chica logró reconocerla, sin embargo, el contraste ahora con sus ropas femeninas le hizo llamar la atención a esta chica.

\- Soy Saito Shuka, un gusto. La chica habló nuevamente con mucha energía, mirando a Nanaka directo a los ojos y dándole una gran sonrisa. Nanaka parpadeó de nuevo, logrando devolverle una sonrisa.

\- Suwa Nanaka, un gusto conocerte. Nanaka hizo una pequeña reverencia, Shuka sonrió aún más, mostrando sus dientes y correspondiendo la reverencia.

\- Te vi el día de la audición, estoy muy feliz de que la hayas pasado -Saito-san agregó rápidamente, desviando su mirada de Nanaka-, continuó: …oí que te pusiste en blanco en la sesión de lectura de guión, pero que lo hiciste muy bien en la parte de canto y danza.

_ \- Ok, ¿quién es esta chica?_ -pensó Nanaka.

\- Bueno, no soy una gran bailarina, pero me gusta, también estoy feliz de haber pasado la audición" - dijo Nanaka, y agregó una pequeña sonrisa, ¿quién es tu personaje?

\- "_'Watanabe You'_" -Saito-san sonrió de nuevo, aún más ampliamente.

Nanaka recordaba muy bien este personaje, de hecho, descartó hacer la audición para ese papel porque se sentía muy fuera de personaje, era una chica llena de energía, tal vez demasiado energética.  
Para Nanaka, Kanan era el personaje que, aunque era entusiasta, se veía más calmada, e incluso un poco como ella.

De todas formas, la conversación tuvo que llegar a su fin, ya que las 8 chicas se tuvieron que voltear hacia la puerta, porque otra chica hizo su entrada con algunos miembros mayores, los cuales se podían presumir que eran del Staff del proyecto.

La chica que acababa de entrar se dirigió al asiento a la izquierda de Saito-san, dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa, dedicó una sonrisa y una leve reverencia a las 8 chicas, y silenciosamente tomó asiento. Las 9 chicas miraron de frente hacia el Staff.

Eran tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de las mujeres tenía muchos papeles en sus manos, mientras la otra tenía algo como un cuaderno y lápiz en mano. El hombre no tenía nada, solo una gran sonrisa.

\- "Felicitaciones a todas! Y bienvenidas al proyecto **Love Live! Sunshine**" -empezó diciendo el hombre con voz fuerte y clara, casi como si gritara, continuó: soy el Jefe del Staff, y ellas son mis asistentes, y quizás su nuevas mejores amigas. Cualquier pregunta, o duda, por favor diríjanse a ellas, no duden en preguntar.

Pausó para que las mujeres se presentaran, y luego dijo su nombre. Todas las chicas hicieron una reverencia.

\- Aquí tienen sus itinerarios para los próximos seis meses, no tenemos tiempo que perder. La mujer con los papeles comenzó a repartirlos a las chicas; todas le dieron un tímido "gracias" en respuesta.

Básicamente, el hombre no era suave con el tema y comenzó a hablarles rápidamente del proyecto sin adornos ni rodeos. En resumen... **Love Live!, μ's,** (sus predecesoras) terminaría el próximo año, en un Live final en Marzo/Abril, y ellas serían quienes seguirían su legado, comenzando un nuevo grupo, y haciendo todo lo que hizo μ's, pero mejor. Ya que las chicas parecían muy jóvenes, y llenas de potencial, y ahora que μ's había hecho crecer la franquicia enormemente, alguien debía beneficiarse de ello.

Para Nanaka, alguien que avanza a su propio ritmo, fue un gran discurso. Tomó su nuevo itinerario mientras el Jefe de Staff continuó explicando porque estaban ahí, y casi se desmayó cuando le dio una mirada; sus próximos seis meses estarían llenos de ensayos, grabaciones de canciones, transmisiones de radio, _Niconamas_ (programas online), encuentros con fans, encuentros en general, eventos por Japón, y mucho entrenamiento. Nanaka se despegó de los papeles abruptamente para poner atención a lo que decía el Jefe.

\- …y este es el comienzo, imprimiremos sus itinerarios para el resto del año en otra ocasión, pero créanme, tenemos grandes planes para todas ustedes- continuó el Jefe.

Y como no. Nanaka les dio un vistazo a sus compañeras. Parecía que todas estaban en shock. ¿Quizás era un poco mucho? No lo había notado antes, pero la mujer con el cuaderno había comenzado a tomar notas sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todas las miradas volvieron a caer sobre el Jefe, quien empezó a explicar otra vez que no podían tomarse otros seis años con tranquilidad. Era comprensible que μ's se haya podido tomar todo ese tiempo porque el concepto de "**School idols**" era bastante nuevo, los fanáticos, la industria era difícil de penetrar, y les había tomado dos años para tener su primer Live, había sido un proceso de prueba y error. Y por supuesto, era un proyecto en el que nadie había puesto fe.

Pero fue todo un éxito, creció, y ahora estaban ahí, en una manera, tomando ventaja de la fama y gloria que alguien más había construido. Pero ahora, ya eran muy mayores para seguir haciéndolo, por lo que necesitaban sangre nueva para hacerlo crecer aún más, y disfrutar de las ganancias y beneficios gracias a quienes hicieron esto posible. Nanaka se sintió disminuida y frunció el ceño ante esto.

Las asistentes repartieron más papeles a las chicas, todas respondieron nuevamente con un tímido "gracias" y una reverencia. El hombre continuó:

\- Por lo tanto, para que puedan prepararse rápidamente, planeamos para ustedes un campamento de entrenamiento en agosto…

Nanaka miró los nuevos papeles, y no pudo evitar sentirse sobrepasada nuevamente, era un campamento de entrenamiento de tres días y cuatro noches. Y parecía que ya todo estaba resuelto, mucho entrenamiento, grabaciones, clases de danza, clases vocales, y al final, un "mini Live" en un evento en enero, 2016. Casi en un año desde ese momento.

\- _Oh, Dios mío_\- pensó Nanaka.

\- …por supuesto, antes del campamento de entrenamiento queremos que sigan sus respectivos itinerarios, como las grabaciones de los dramas que estarán en su primer CD, y aprender más sobre el proyecto. Tendrán entrevistas y revisiones con los creadores y diseñadores de personaje, y las nueve se convertirán en un grupo ¡hecho y derecho! -dijo el Jefe de Staff, luego sonrió engreído y orgullosamente.

Nanaka creyó oír cabezas explotando (incluyendo la suya), y sintió instintos asesinos hacia esa sonrisa en particular.

El Live final y evento de despedida de **μ's** sería en un año contar de ese momento, Pero, ¿esta gente las estaba preparando desde ya para ser las **Idols** que ellas necesitaban ser, para recibir un legado que debían mantener y mejorar? Esto no iba a ser fácil, y quizás todas lo sabían.

\- Bueno -continuo el Jefe, si no hay nada más que pueda decir, por favor sigan el itinerario al pié de la letra, nunca lleguen tarde, y por favor den su mejor esfuerzo; ahora las dejaré presentarse a sus compañeras-. Dio un paso atrás y dejó a la mujer con el cuaderno hablar:

\- Las llamaré por su apellido, por favor pónganse de pié y preséntense, apellido, nombre, edad, y papel, gracias. La mujer tomó aire y empezó a leer, el primer llamado fue para "Inami Anju".

Sorprendida, la chica que había entrado al final junto con el Staff se puso de pie.  
No era muy alta, tenía pelo largo, ojos grandes, y una sonrisa tímida.  
Miró a todas las chicas en la mesa y les dio un tímido asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Hola ~, mi nombre es Inami Anju, tengo 19 años, y mi papel es el de _Takami Chika_.

Su forma de hablar era un poco lenta, ¿un poco tímida quizás? Y su tono era algo tierno, luego de saber su rol en el proyecto, todas respondieron con un pequeño "oh". Chika era la líder designada del proyecto Sunshine, lo que significaba que Inami-san tenía que ser la 'supuesta' líder del grupo.

\- Un gusto en conocerlas a todas, espero con ansias poder trabajar con ustedes, por favor cuídenme. Inami-san tomó asiento, seguido por aplausos de las chicas y el Staff.

La mujer llamó a la siguiente: Aida Rikako.

La chica sentada frente a Nanaka, la de sonrisa tranquila y fácil, la que había estado conversando con la chica de los "ojos muy grandes y expresivos", se levantó.  
No era ni alta ni baja, tenía pelo largo, y por supuesto, mostró su característica sonrisa.

\- Hola, soy Aida Rikako, 22 años, e interpretaré a _Sakurauchi Riko_ -su tono era dulce y calmo- por favor, ¡llevémonos bien! Hizo una reverencia y todos aplaudieron, luego tomó asiento.

Nanaka era la siguiente, así es que se levantó, y se tomó su tiempo para darle una buena mirada a las chicas, en particular a la baja al final de la mesa, la chica respondió a su mirada con una tonta sonrisa.

_\- Oh, tierna..._

Nanaka miró a su izquierda y vio a una sonriente Saito-san.

_\- Tierna también… Cielos, estoy rodeada de chicas lindas… _

Nanaka aclaró su garganta:

-Hola, mi nombre es Suwa Nanaka, tengo 20 años, y mi papel es el de _Matsuura Kanan_, un gusto en conocerlas a todas- Hizo una reverencia, les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sentarse.

Para su sorpresa, Saito-san era la siguiente, esta se levantó y casi botó su propia silla.  
Su voz estaba llena de energía, mostrando también su amplia y pura sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola~! ¡Soy Saito Shuka, ustedes pueden llamarme Shu-chan, y tengo 18 años! ¡E interpreto el papel de _Watanabe You!_ \- Terminó haciendo un saludo con su mano, tal como lo haría un marinero.

Nanaka reconoció esa pose como la que hacia el personaje de Saito-san en el papel de personajes que le fue entregado en la audición. Nanaka abrió sus ojos. Ampliamente.

_\- ¿Cuánta energía podrá tener esta chica?  
-Increíble su nivel de compromiso con su personaje..._

Y no era la única preguntándoselo, podía ver una "o" dibujada en la boca de casi todas las chicas. Nanaka sonrió a Saito-san, quien se sentó y le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso! -gritó el Jefe de Staff, haciendo saltar un poco en sus asientos a las chicas-, ¡Eso es lo que buscaba, deberían decir sus sobrenombres en su presentación, esto les dará puntos extra de carisma con la audiencia!

Nanaka reaccionó sorprendida a esto.

_¿Ni siquiera habían comenzado y él ya estaba buscando ese tipo de detalles?  
__¿Un sobrenombre? ¿Puntos de carisma con la audiencia?  
¿En serio?_

Nanaka realmente le creyó ahora esto de "no hay tiempo que perder".

Nanaka parpadeó y nuevamente notó a la chica baja frente a ella, la de tenía la voz aguda, quien seguía dándole extrañas miradas a la chica al final de la mesa. Por alguna razón, la chica de ojos expresivos de veía incomoda.

Nanaka volvió la mirada a sus papeles e itinerario.

¡Santos panqueques esponjosos! ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer todo esto? ¿Qué pasaría con su programa de radio? ¿Sus otras actividades como _Seiyuu_? ¿Como demonios podría sobrevivir al entrenamiento y todo eso?

Nanaka despertó de su mundo cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir, esta dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, luego notó a la chica de ojos expresivos tomando asiento, al parecer, se había perdido su introducción.

\- ¿_Tabas_ soñando despierta o algo? -Saito-san le preguntó susurrante, Nanaka sintió como sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, la chica le sonrió. Saito-san miró a a Nanaka con una sonrisa coqueta y apunto a la chica de ojos expresivos.

\- Su nombre es Komiya Arisa, le gusta que la llamen Arisha, y tiene 21 años- Nanaka miró en dirección a Komiya-san, realmente se veía madura, y algo seria.

\- Tiene el papel _de Kurosawa Dia_ -terminó Saito-san, Nanaka asintió como respuesta.

A continuación, supieron que la chica alta que había estado hablando con la de voz aguda se llamaba Takatsuki Kanako, y su sobrenombre era "Takatsuking" o "Kyanako", tenía 21 años y sería la voz de _Kunikida Hanamaru_. La que estaba sentada a la derecha de Nanaka se llamaba Kobayashi Aika, pero la llamaban Aikyan, también tenía 21 años; y la chica de voz aguda se llamaba Furihata Ai, 20 años de edad, y le gustaba que la llamaran "Aiai" o "Furirin", y por Dios, que era baja.

Y finalmente la chica al final de la mesa se puso de pie. Había estado silenciosa todo ese tiempo, y mirando a Komiya-san asombrada todo el rato, Nanaka meneo la cabeza y movió su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, realmente quería verla con claridad.  
Y si Furihata-san era baja, entonces esta chica era aún más baja.

La chica sonrió, y su sonrisa era realmente dulce, tenía ojos grandes, pelo negro y liso, mejillas grandes. Esta notó la mirada curiosa de Nanaka, y nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, Nanaka estaba asombrada.

\- Hola~ -dijo la chica agudamente. Todos abrieron sus ojos enormemente con sorpresa. Nanaka pensó que tendría una voz suave, no aguda.

La chica parecía nerviosa, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

\- Soy Suzuki Aina, por favor llámenme Ainya, tengo 19 años, y hare la voz de _Ohara Mari~_\- esta frase la dijo en un tono normal, la gente abrió sus ojos aún más esta vez.

\- Llevémonos bien…

Esta última oración tenía un tono suave. Eso fue interesante.

_¿Cuántas voces y tonos tiene esta chica? _

Suzuki-san tomó asiento, todos aplaudieron otra vez. El Jefe de Staff dio un paso adelante nuevamente y aclaró su garganta.

\- El proyecto comenzará oficialmente en la página web de la revista, _Dengeki G's Magazine, _que corresponderá a la edición de abril. Comenzará con una ilustración clave.

_¿Abril? Eso quiere decir que saldrá en febrero. _Nanaka levantó sus cejas.

\- La edición saldrá el jueves veintiséis - dijo el Jefe de Staff.

_¡Dios! ¡Eso es como en dos semanas!_

\- Por lo que empezaremos lo más pronto posible, bienvenidas a bordo, y por favor den lo mejor de ustedes- señaló el Jefe.

Seguido esto, hizo una reverencia, las chicas hicieron una reverencia y las asistentes hicieron una reverencia. Luego los tres salieron de la sala, dejando a las chicas solas.  
El silencio se sentía pesado en el aire.

\- Hay momentos así, ¿no es así? -dijo Furihata-san repentinamente, en un tono completamente diferente, todas la miraron extrañadas, algunas incluso rieron.

\- Así parece - terminó Takatsuki-san, quien empezó a recoger sus papeles, poniéndolos en una carpeta.

\- ¿Soy yo, o esto se siente un poco apurado? - dijo Inami-san con una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Saito-san en un tono dulce, casi inocente. Nanaka se sintió incomoda en su asiento y buscó su carpeta en su bolso para guardar sus papeles.

\- Parece ser que somos un reemplazo de μ's - dictaminó Kobayashi-san en un tono de tristeza.

Nanaka puso su carpeta sobre la mesa y comenzó a poner todos sus papeles adentro.

_Por supuesto, SOMOS su reemplazo…_

\- Quiero decir, tuvieron su ultimo Live hace una semana -habló Inami-san nuevamente-, continuó: … y anunciaron una película, si van a despedirse el próximo año, aún tienen que seguir haciendo cosas durante este año, ¿por qué empezarían un nuevo proyecto tan pronto?

Todas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, con diferentes teorías, y diferentes tonos. Parecía como que el ambiente de timidez se estaba quebrando.

Nanaka no dijo nada; ¿importaba de todas formas si fuese así de temprano? Terminó de guardar todo y dedicó una mirada a sus nuevas compañeras, estudiando el ambiente...

No pudo evitarlo y abrió mucho sus ojos en revelación... Dios, eran tan… _Ruidosas._

A su izquierda, Inami-san y Saito-san hablaban vivamente con Takatsuki-san y Furihata-san, mientras que, a su derecha, Aida-san, Kobayashi-san, y Suzuki-San discutían otras cosas. Komiya-san parecía molesta, ¿quizás ella también pensaba que eran demasiado ruidosas? De pronto, Komiya-san se puso de pie abruptamente.

\- Bueno chicas - dijo alto y claro, todas se quedaron en silencio, mirándola.

\- Creo que no importa eso… de hecho, creo que están siendo muy considerados con nosotras, nos están dando un año para prepararnos -Nanaka asintió muy naturalmente- μ no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera, y necesitamos estar a su nivel. Puede salirnos el tiro por la culata.

Cada par de ojos quedaron enfocados en las palabras de Nanaka, esta se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Llevó las manos a su boca, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tienes razón! -Suzuki-san reaccionó con tono agudo, haciendo saltar a las chicas en sus asientos. Nanaka retiró sus manos y miró a Suzuki-san, ésta le dio una mirada preocupada, para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre Suzuki-san.

\- ¿Podrías explicarlo?" preguntó Inami-san.

\- μ's es algo grande, y van a terminar, nosotras SOMOS su reemplazo, está la posibilidad de que nuestra aceptación por parte de los fans sea igual a cero, puede que nos vean como una imitación barata de ellas.

Nanaka asintió a Suzuki-san, compartieron una sonrisa. Parecía que detrás de esa divertida sonrisa, y esos ojos grandes y brillantes, había alguien serio.

\- Bueno…no podemos darnos ese lujo… -dijo Inami-san- … tienes razón, nos puede salir el tiro por la culata y explotar en nuestras caras de muy mala manera, ¡pero! - se dio unos segundos para darle dramatismo- ¡iremos adelante! Creo en nosotras. ¡En las nueve!

Nanaka no sabía si ese discurso lo decía porque ella interpretaría a Chika-chan, quien es la líder del grupo, o porque realmente creía en ellas, en ocho personas que recién había conocido, pero todas le sonrieron y asintieron como respuesta.

\- Está en nosotras hacer que eso suceda -agregó Komiya-san.

\- ¡Bien! -exclamó Saito-san parándose, todas la miraron con ojos atónitos- ahora que finalmente nos conocemos, ¡creo que deberíamos intercambiar números de teléfonos!

Saito-san sacó su teléfono celular, sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh~, muy buena movida! -dijo Furihata-san parándose y sacando su teléfono también. Repentinamente, volvió su mirada hacia Takatsuki-san.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que tu sobrenombre es demasiado largo, ¿qué te parece 'King'?

Takatsuki-san sonrió y miró a todas buscando su aprobación, y al ver que todas asintieron al nuevo sobrenombre, habló animosamente.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Entonces será King, ya, ¡hagamos un grupo chat en el LINE!, ¿qué tal?!

Entonces se levantó siguiendo el ejemplo de Furihata-san y Saito-san.

Nanaka miró a King; definitivamente era la más alta de todas. Era una imagen divertida ver a Furihata-san y a King paradas una junto a la otra. Entonces, Nanaka se levantó como el resto y vio que todas sacaron sus teléfonos.

_¿Así que un grupo de chat de LINE?_

Bueno, eso tenía sentido, estarían atrapadas juntas por unos cuantos años de ahora en adelante.

Furihata-san fue la encargada de crear el grupo y reunir los números telefónicos, todas parecieron recuperar el ánimo y empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

_\- Ne…ne… -_dijo Saito-san parada a la izquierda de Nanaka, Furihata-san recién le había devuelto su teléfono.

Había algo tan tierno en el tono de Saito-san, lo que hacía que el corazón de Nanaka diera unos brincos. Sintió como sus niveles de azúcar se elevaban por sobre su cabeza, sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas. Volvió su atención a Saito-san.

\- Suwa-san… ¿Cómo…? Eh_… eto_, eh…-dijo Nanaka.

Se sentía muy frustrada, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Saito-san nunca desapareció. Nanaka sonrió, y pensó en que podía morir ahí mismo.

\- ¡Disculpen!...

Una voz aguda interrumpió el momento, todas miraron a Suzuki-san, quien había logrado llamar la atención con su rango de voz agudo, teléfono en mano, caminó hacia ellas.

\- Algunas de ustedes no dijeron sus sobrenombres, o cómo quieren que las llamemos; me gustaría guardarlas en mis contactos con esos nombres, ¿si les parece bien?

Suzuki-san les dio una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Verdad! -gritó Inami-san, ¡nosotras no tuvimos esa oportunidad, porque fue idea de Shuka-chan!

\- ¿Shuka-chan? -murmuró Saito-san, Nanaka rio.

\- Bueno, me pueden llamar Anju, pero si prefieren, ¡también puede ser Anchan! Ya que soy de las más jóvenes, cumplí 19 la semana pasada…

Esto fue seguido por un gran "oh~" de parte de todas, y rápidas "felicitaciones" y deseos de "feliz cumpleaños atrasados". También supieron que el siguiente cumpleaños sería el de Furihata-san, y que el de Komiya-san también había sido la semana anterior.

\- ¡Creo que podemos llamarte Rikyako! - dijo Kobayashi-san apuntando a Aida-san, quien sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

\- ¿Y qué tal "Shukashuu"? -dijo Kobayashi-san dirigiéndose a Saito-san, quien simplemente sonrió, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ese sobrenombre.

\- Creo que es lindo -dijo Nanaka a su lado, Saito-san sonrió aún más.

\- ¡Entonces es Shukashuu! -dijo Saito-san orgullosamente.

Todas terminaron de escribir en sus teléfonos. De repente, todas las miradas cayeron en Nanaka.

\- ¿Suwa-san? - llamó Suzuki-san.

\- Eh, un sobrenombre…"

Nanaka dudó en hablar, no tenía mucha confianza en el sobrenombre que había recibido hace un tiempo.

\- Suwawa - dijo finalmente Nanaka.

\- ¡Suwawa~! -repitió agudamente Suzuki-san con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo.

\- ¡Que tierno ~! - dijo Saito-san sacando su teléfono nuevamente.

Ella empezó a escribir en su teléfono para guardar el número, cuando Nanaka miró furtivamente como Saito-san escribía, no estaba escribiendo "Suwawa" para nada, en cambio, escribió "Osuwa". Nanaka rio.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?"

\- Bueno, todas aquí te guardarán como "Suwawa", yo seré diferente - dijo Shuka cerrando su teléfono y guardándolo, dándole una sonrisa.

\- Entonces te guardaré como Shuka -dijo Nanaka.

Compartieron una sonrisa.

Pronto, todas dejaron de lado el tema denso de trabajo e itinerarios y empezaron a hablar de cualquier otra cosa, sobre ellas mismas y como habían llegado a ese trabajo. El ambiente tímido había desaparecido, y todas estaban más calmadas y relajadas. Pronto Nanaka debía irse, por lo que se levantó y excusó. Shuka le dedicó una mirada triste y se levantó junto con ella.

Nanaka hizo una reverencia y se despidió de ellas. Algunas también se levantaron cuando notaron lo tarde que era y tenían otros trabajos o cosas que hacer, en vez de estar ahí "perdiendo" el tiempo. Nanaka dejó la sala de conferencias silenciosamente a su paso normal, aunque Shuka fue lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarla al final del pasillo.

\- ¡Suwa -san!

Nanaka se volteó y le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué tan apurada? -preguntó Shuka.

Nanaka pudo ver una sonrisa genuinamente triste en la cara de Shuka, le derritió el corazón.

\- Hoy tengo que trabajar en mi transmisión de radio - dijo Nanaka en su todo relajado, y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Shuka la siguió.

\- Oh ~, ¿Tienes otro trabajo?

\- Si, lo tengo… trabajo en un programa de radio y tengo algunos papeles menores como _Seiyuu…_

Ambas chicas se dirigían a la entrada principal del edificio, Shuka simplemente zumbó en voz alta.

\- ¿Tiene Shuka otro trabajo? - preguntó Nanaka con una voz cantarina.

\- Oh, no, este es mi primer trabajo en la industria del Anime o como _Seiyuu…_\- dijo Shuka en un tono un poco triste.

Nanaka lo notó, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- Está bien- dijo Nanaka, tomando la mano derecha de Shuka en la suya, sin entender en verdad porqué. Le dio un pequeño apretón.

\- Esto será enorme para todas nosotras, pero estaremos bien, ¡ya lo verás!, este es solo el primer paso.

Nanaka dejó su mano y le dio una dulce sonrisa haciendo una seña de despedida con la mano.

\- Nos vemos Shukashuu~.

Dicho esto, Nanaka dejó el edificio sin mirar atrás, a su paso e inmersa en su propio mundo, en dirección a su transmisión, dejando a una atónita Saito Shuka junto a la puerta del edificio.

\- En serio que es especial, ¿no crees?

Shuka miró a su derecha; Suzuki Aina estaba parada a su lado, viendo como Nanaka menaba sus caderas caminando a su propio paso. Shuka simplemente volvió su mirada a Nanaka.

\- Me pregunto, ¡¿cómo puede ser tan callada?! - agregó Suzuki-san.

Shuka simplemente rio por esa declaración y por el tono agudo de Suzuki-san.

\- ¿Sabes, Suzuki-san…? - Shuka sonrió mostrando sus dientes, mirando a Nanaka aún a través de la puerta de vidrio - …en serio suenas como un viejo verde cuando te ríes…

\- ¡Ehh~! De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, dequeestáshablando ~ - dijo Suzuki-san pisoteando sus propias palabras, Shuka simplemente rio.

Más tarde esa noche, Nanaka estaba en la estación de radio, a minutos de comenzar su transmisión, cuando repentinamente, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo; lo miró, había recibido un mensaje en la App de LINE, le dio una mirada rápida, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se detuviera.

**"****¡Osuwa-san~! ¡Que tengas una muy buena transmisión hoy! ¡Estaré escuchándote ~ da lo mejor!  
(****づ￣****³****)** **づ****"**

El mensaje era de Shuka, y Nanaka no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? - le preguntó su compañera de trabajo, sonriendo.

\- Tal vez, no lo sé aún- dijo Nanaka, guardando su teléfono.

Esa transmisión fue el mejor programa que había tenido en meses.

-*o (Unos días después) o*-

Una vez más, papeles en mano, pero esta vez algo apurada, Nanaka trotaba (lentamente) por los pasillos del edificio Lantis (la compañía discográfica) para llegar a una reunión.

La noche anterior, su sesión de grabación para un papel menor se extendió hasta muy tarde, porque lo que esa mañana se quedó dormida y por lo tanto ahora estaba -un poco- apurada para reunirse con todos. Para su sorpresa, parecía que todos se habían retrasado, la única que se encontraba en la sala de conferencias era Anchan, quien la recibió con una amplia sonrisa y un animoso "buenos días".

\- Buenas~…- respondió Nanaka con voz cantarina - Pensé que estaba atrasada…

Se sentó cruzando la mesa de Anchan y dejó sus papeles.

\- Sabes, podrías usar una carpeta… esos son muchos papeles- dijo Anchan.

Nanaka simplemente respondió con un leve "uhm".

Tenía una carpeta en su bolso, pero había estado tan apurada que no tuvo tiempo para guardarlos ahí. Anchan solo sonrió y continuó.

\- Me equivoqué en la hora…- dijo con un poco de vergüenza- … y llegué una hora antes, y creo que tú también.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Nanaka, abriendo sus ojos como dos huevos fritos.

\- Si, me equivoqué con el itinerario y escribí mal la hora en el chat del grupo…- se rascó la nuca.

Mientras, Nanaka revisaba sus papeles para encontrar el itinerario para el día.  
En efecto, Anchan tenía razón y había llegado media hora antes, pensando que estaba atrasada. Luego de su primera reunión, las nueve integrantes habían creado un grupo en la App LINE. Para Nanaka era un chat de **spam **constante que nunca dormía.

Aiai, Aikyan, y King estaban llenas de energía todo el tiempo, enviando fotos, videos, y hablando sobre cualquier tontería que hacían. Shuka y Anchan eran algo así como un par ñoño, junto con los extraños sonidos y _stickers_ que enviaba Aina. Parecía que las únicas normales eran Arisa, Rikako y ella misma. Sus interacciones eran simplemente cortantes, precisas y sólo cuando eran necesarias. De hecho, a Nanaka una cosa que le encantaba, era dormir, por lo que sus horas de sueño siempre fueron oro para ella, así que luego de una hora especifica, simplemente silenciaba su teléfono y el mundo podía irse a la mierda para lo que a ella le importase. La noche anterior no había sido la excepción, silenció su teléfono justo antes de ver el mensaje de Anchan diciendo que la reunión sería a las 08:00 AM. Y claro, despertó con eso en mente, y al ver la hora simplemente se apuró para llegar al edificio Lantis, incluso olvidando sus lentes de contacto, por lo que en ese minuto estaba usando anteojos.

Así que solo suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a Anchan.

\- Perdón- dijo Anchan con una sonrisa tímida.

Nanaka solo sacó la carpeta de su bolso y guardó sus papeles dentro.

\- No te preocupes -dijo Nanaka en monótono.

_¿Qué tipo de líder podrá llegar a ser actuando así?_

\- ¡Oh~! ¡Buenas! - dijo Furihata-san en su tono agudo mientras entraba- ¡Pensé que sería la primera en llegar!

\- Buenas Furihata-san - dijo Nanaka, quizás muy formalmente.

Incluso si usaban sus sobrenombres, esta era sólo la segunda vez que se veían. Para ella era un poco incómodo no ser cortés. Al menos con la mayoría, ya que tenía algún tipo de tratamiento especial con Shuka, ¿y quizás con Aina?

\- ¡Buenas Furirin~! - dijo Anchan con una sonrisa- No confundiste la hora, ¿cierto?

\- No, me gusta llegar temprano - dijo Furihata-san, luego pestañeó, y tomó asiento a la derecha de Anchan.

\- Oh no, ¡no me digas! ¡las dos se equivocaron en la hora! - dijo sorprendida.

Nanaka simplemente volteó sus ojos, no había dormido lo suficiente como para estar aguantando bromas tan temprano. De hecho, estaba cansada a esa hora de la mañana, pero Anchan simplemente se rio.

\- Lindos anteojos Suwawa~ -Aiai al final.

\- Si, lindos anteojos Suwa-san, ahora no podemos ver tus ojos - dijo Anchan sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Olvidé mis contactos… - dijo Nanaka tímidamente tratando de ocultarlos bajo su mano.

\- Por favor, llámame Furirin, o Aiai - le dijo Furihata-san a Nanaka, quien simplemente asintió. Así que, ¿qué creen que haremos hoy?

\- Creo que hoy haremos una introspección de nuestros personajes - dijo Anchan.

\- Anoche estuve leyendo mi guión de la audición y parece que mi personaje es una llorona, - dijo Aiai un poco molesta- ya saben, voz aguda, llorona que habla lento.

\- Bueno, cuadra para ti, ¿cierto? - dijo Anchan con expresión burlona.

Nanaka decidió que había tenido suficiente, incluso aunque no fuese así, ¡era demasiado temprano! No había desayunado, y sabía que cuando todas estuviesen en la sala se volvería demasiado ruidosa. Así que se levantó.

\- Con permiso, voy a la máquina expendedora.

Dicho esto, las dejó hablando de lo estúpido que era el personaje de 'Chika'.

La máquina estaba en el corredor, cerca de la sala de conferencias. Se tomó su tiempo decidiendo que comprar. Decidiéndose finalmente, por un jugo de naranja y unas galletas. No muy sano, pero de todas formas no estaba de ánimos para comida saludable. Mientras tomaba sus galletas de la máquina, escuchó su nombre siendo casi gritado desde el otro lado del pasillo. Eso fue suficiente para sacarla de su somnolencia matutina.

\- ¡Suwawa~!

Suzuki Aina estaba ahí, feliz como siempre, y para sorpresa de Nanaka, Shuka estaba con ella.

\- Suwawa - repitió Shuka, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose un poco.

Nanaka les sonrió.

\- Buenas, Shukashuu, Ainya. Shuka sonrió ampliamente, mientras Aina le dedicó una sonrisa tontona.

\- ¡¿No sos demasiado linda?!~ - dijo Aina fuertemente otra vez - ¡casi no te reconocí con gafas!

Nanaka se encogió de hombros, ¿tan raro era?

\- Olvidé mis contactos - dijo Nanaka apuradamente, casi batiendo la colación en sus manos. Aina simplemente pasó junto a ella en dirección a la sala, riendo como un viejo verde. Nanaka pudo oírla darles los buenos días a las chicas dentro.

\- Creo que te ves linda - oyó decir a Shuka. Nanaka se volteó y vio a Shuka sonriéndole aún, con su dulce sonrisa, y dulces mejillas, y sus ojos brillantes…

..._Ok. ¡Para!_

Nanaka no pudo evitar sonreírle como estúpida, diciendo de nuevo: "olvidé mis contactos".

\- Lo sé - respondió Shuka, sin quitarle jamás los ojos de encima.

Compartieron una sonrisa.

\- Te reconocí por tus lindas pintas, pero se te ve aún más linda con tus anteojos. Creo que te ves como una muñeca.

\- Gracias, te ves bien también - dijo Nanaka tímidamente. No era una mentira, en serio se veía linda, linda y hermosa…

...Y algo estaba mal. Nanaka se contuvo.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? - dijo ofreciéndole de su colación a Shuka, de alguna manera tratando de desviar su atención, intentando mantener su manera calmada y pacifica de ser, escondiendo el hecho que se sentía eufórica por dentro. Todo esto gracias a su increíble "Cara de Nada" o "Cara Suwa", o sea una expresión que no dijese nada. Nada de nada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Amo las galletas!" - dijo Shuka con energía.

Nanaka enrojeció intensamente.

_¡Para Nanaka! ¡Mantén la compostura!_

Le tendió el paquete de galletas, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Shuka-chan! - dijo Anchan asomándose por la puerta de la sala, ambas saltaron.

\- Ainya me dijo que también estabas aquí, ¡entra a jugar! ¡¿Por qué demoras tanto?!~

Era casi como si lloriqueara, Shuka simplemente sonrió a Anchan.

Nanaka tenía su cara de póker.

\- ¡Buenas An-chan!, sólo tomaba unas galletas~. Shuka tomó algunas galletas y le guiñó el ojo a Nanaka para luego entrar a la sala.

Nanaka quedó ahí parada como una estatua. Hasta le faltó el aire. Le tomó casi un minuto recuperarse de eso. Logró salir de su estupor al ser saludada por Arisa y King, quienes luego de decir "Buenos Días", le dieron cumplidos por sus anteojos. Nanaka se tomó su jugo y comió algunas galletas fuera de la sala, tomando especial nota de que NUNCA MÁS podía olvidar sus contactos. Entró a la sala, y como pensó, estaba bulliciosa aun que la única que no hacía ruido era Arisa. Nanaka se sentó en su puesto y guardó las galletas.

Al tiempo después Aikyan y Rikako entraron en la sala, seguidas por el bien conocido Jefe de Staff y sus asistentes. La mujer cargada de carpetas y papeles estaba ahí otra vez, mientras la otra tomó asiento al fondo de la sala de conferencias, lápiz en mano, y comenzó a tomar notas en su cuaderno.

_Pero que...Rarita_.

\- ¡Buenos días chicas~! - saludó el Jefe de Staff- … ¡me hace feliz ver que todas llegaron a tiempo, muy bien!

Nanaka pudo oír algunas risitas y miradas cómplices entre ellas, en su mayoría hacia Anchan.

\- Hoy aprenderemos más sobre el proyecto y los personajes… - continuó el Jefe, mientras la mujer de los papeles comenzó a repartir carpetas a cada chica – prosiguió: si bien recordarán, las chicas de **Love Live!** tienen personalidades propias, facultades, y colores característicos.

Nanaka recibió una carpeta verde. Shuka, quien estaba sentada a su derecha, tenía una carpeta celeste, Nanaka arqueó sus cejas.

_¿Verde? Pensé que color característico de Kanan sería azul…_

\- Sus predecesoras desarrollaron esto con el tiempo, por encuestas y quizás por equivocación, pero esto no será su caso, ustedes se convertirán en sus personajes, sus personajes serán una extensión de ustedes mismas – señaló el Jefe. Su tono era algo duro... Siguió: así que, por favor abran sus carpetas.

Todas hicieron lo que se les pidió, Nanaka fue recibida por una imagen de Kanan, su personaje.

\- Todo ya ha sido desarrollado para ustedes, su color característico, sus personalidades, incluso como se verán, ustedes deben verse como sus personajes.

Suzuki Aina levantó su mano izquierda pidiendo permiso para hablar, el Jefe asintió.

\- ¡Mi personaje es rubia!, ¿eso significa que voy a tener que teñirme el pelo? - preguntó con algo de temor, las chicas rieron, y Nanaka le dedicó una sonrisa.

El pelo de Kanan era azul, y Nanaka había estado pensando en volver a su color natural luego de habérselo teñido castaño.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, el de '_Ruby-chan'_ es rojo furioso! - alegó Aiai, todas rieron por su tono agudo.

\- Por supuesto que no tendrás que teñirte, la actriz de Voz de '_Ayase Eli'_ no lo hizo, simplemente se ajustó al peinado, pero si quieres acercarte al tono de pelo del personaje también es aceptable- dijo el Jefe.

\- Eso quiere decir que tendré que cortarme el pelo… - Nanaka oyó decir a Shuka en voz baja.

\- En la carpeta podrán encontrar el perfil de sus personajes, preferencias, pasatiempos y una pequeña introducción, la que tendrán que memorizar al revés y al derecho.

Todas comenzaron a revisar sus papeles.

-…Comenzaremos una encuesta sobre las personalidades de los personajes en la revista _Dengeki G's_, pero por supuesto, estará limitada a alternativas basadas en lo que vimos en sus audiciones, no sólo las elegimos por sus habilidades de canto y baile, vimos algo en sus personalidades y características físicas que debería calzar con cada personaje.

Dicho esto, Nanaka miró a una frase especifica en el perfil de su personaje: **"Kanan está orgullosa de su buen cuerpo".**

Nanaka frunció el ceño, ella sabía que no era la típica _Seiyuu_ energética, pero claramente, no había sido elegida por su "buen cuerpo". Incluso habiéndose ajustado a una dieta estricta para la audición, aún así, no tenía _ese_ "buen cuerpo".

\- Por ejemplo, a pesar de sus increíbles atributos y habilidades, Komiya-san calza perfectamente con el personaje de _'Kurosawa Dia'_, físicamente hablando, y Suzuki-san tiene una voz increíble, también tiene el humor irreverente que buscábamos para _'Ohara Mari'_

Arisa asintió, parecía ser que ya sabía eso, mientras que Aina hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

\- Queremos que cada vez que un fan piense en el personaje, piense en ustedes.

Todas asintieron. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y entraron dos personas más, el Jefe las presentó como el director-diseñador de personajes y la guionista, básicamente las mentes maestras detrás de los personajes.

Luego de duras horas de intensa profundización en el proyecto, cada chica sabía cuál sería su papel en la franquicia **Love Live!.** O al menos lo básico. Ahí supieron que la historia se centraría en un inicio en las chicas de segundo año, (igual que sus predecesoras), en Numazu, ubicado la provincia de Shizuoka.

La trama sería "Nueve chicas que quieren salvar a su colegio de unirse con otro y evitar su cierre" (al igual que sus predecesoras), y con el tiempo, la líder, 'Takami Chika', reclutaría a las otras ocho chicas para salvar a la "Secundaria de Mujeres _Uranohoshi"_.

Hasta ese punto, nada nuevo para ellas.

Supieron que 'Takami Chika' era una estudiante de segundo año, aburrida de ser una chica normal y obsesionada con las **School idols**, trataría de formar su propio grupo con sus amigas siguiendo lo que hizo μ's. Reclutaría a 'Watanabe You', su amiga de la infancia, también de segundo año, quien es energética y atlética. Por otro lado, otra de segundo año, 'Sakurauchi Riko', una prodigio en el piano, sería una estudiante transferida no de cualquier escuela, si no que de la mismísima "Secundaria _Otonokizaka_" (donde sus predecesoras estudiaron), quién solo se consideraba una persona común.

Las chicas de primer año empezarían pronto a seguir la loca idea de Chika.  
'Kurosawa Ruby', una llorona, fan de las **idols** (y por supuesto de μ's), con su amiga de la infancia 'Kunikida Hanamaru', una ñoña come libros, fanática de la lectura y el estilo antiguo, quien terminaría todas sus frases con la palabra _"zura_", y una extraña chica con temas de _Chuunibyou_ (trastornos de personalidad), llamada 'Tsushima Yoshiko', pero que se referiría a ella misma como 'Yohane', "La Ángel Caída".

Hasta ahí todo sonaba muy familiar también.

Por supuesto, este proyecto también tenía un grupo de tercer año, 'Matsuura Kanan', amiga de la infancia de Chika y You, quien trabajaba y ayudaba a su familia en su tienda de buceo, la estricta Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil 'Kurosawa Dia' y hermana mayor de Ruby. Y 'Ohara Mari', una chica ítalo-americana con un sentido del humor retorcido.

No más detalles para las pobres de tercer año.

Para Nanaka, Arisa y Aina, esto fue un poco decepcionante.

Sólo se les dio algunos puntos de carisma de los personajes, Kanan estaba obsesionada con bucear y sus músculos, pero era una chica muy directa, y preocupada por sus amigas. Dia era una persona estricta y seria, pero una hermana mayor amorosa, y Mari hablaba usando un pésimo inglés entre oraciones (Aina rió como un viejo verde con respecto a esto).

Al final, el Jefe de Staff les habló sobre lo que vendría después. La primera canción ya estaba escrita por supuesto, y la próxima reunión sería en el estudio con el productor y el productor de audio (y quizás con más gente del staff), para finalmente ponerle el tono a los personajes.

También se separarían en 'grupos de año'. Sería difícil trabajar con las nueve al mismo tiempo, por lo que serían separadas en grupos de tres de acuerdo al año que cursaban los personajes. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que Nanaka se sintiera triste.

El Jefe también les reveló que iniciarían una campaña nacional en tiendas para promover el lanzamiento del Primer Single en Octubre (Single que no habían escuchado ni grabado aún).

Y finalmente…

\- Bueno, creo que eso es para el futuro del proyecto, enfoquémonos en el 'ahora' -dijo todas las chicas concentradas en él - …queremos que este proyecto se sienta 'muy cercano a los fans'. No pudimos hacerlo bien con sus predecesoras, porque no sabíamos como terminaría este proyecto, y en se entonces, las redes sociales no eran una tendencia. Pero esta vez lo haremos bien desde el comienzo, queremos que cada una cree una cuenta de Twitter, esto es mandatorio, si quieren pueden crear otra cuenta en otra red social, pero Twitter es imperativo -se detuvo para mirar algo en sus notas- …sí, Takatsuki-san…

King abrió de par en par sus ojos y dijo un suave "si".

\- …Necesitamos que cierres tu cuenta actual apenas tu rol en el proyecto sea público, y eso va para todas".

Todas asintieron.

\- Bueno, recuerden que ahora serán **Idols**, ya no tendrán vidas privadas, las perderán una vez esto sea revelado al mundo y tendrán que actuar como las **idols** que los fans quieren ver, y tendrán que actuar como sus personajes necesiten que actúen. Si tienen preguntas sobre este tema, por favor lean sus contratos, creo que está en esos papeles que tienen ahí, léanlos con detención, si quieren renunciar o no están de acuerdo, esta es su oportunidad para irse; para quienes estén de acuerdo, por favor vengan a la próxima reunión con sus contratos firmados. Por favor den lo mejor de ustedes.

Con toda la información importante una vez entregada, el Jefe se despidió y dejó la sala junto con la mujer de las carpetas, el director-diseñador de personajes, y la guionista.

\- WAAAA… -dijo Anchan cuando se fueron- ¡me siento tan drenada!, exclamó, dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

\- Hay momentos así, ¿no es cierto?" -dijo Aiai con un tono cansado pero divertido.

\- Dices eso seguido, ¿no es cierto?" -dijo Shuka sonriendo burlonamente ante la frase de Aiai, mientras guardaba sus papeles en su carpeta celeste.

Aiai simplemente lloriqueo diciendo algo que Nanaka no pudo oír, su atención se encontraba en algo que Anchan balbuceaba.

\- Tengo serias dudas con esto de ser la líder… -dijo ella, sentada muy tiesa otra vez mientras masajeaba sus sienes- … ¿cómo se supone que tengo que actuar? creo que esto es mucho…

Nanaka puso una cara de preocupación.

Si la "líder" estaba preocupada entonces que quedaba para el resto. Era en efecto mucha información para procesar, pero ese era su trabajo y todas lo habían aceptado. ¿Quizás el staff había cometido un error al elegir a alguien tan joven para esa labor?

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que nada en este proyecto es nuevo, solo 'nosotras', y eso me molesta."-dijo Arisa con tono molesto a Rikako, quien le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

\- Tienes razón, no sé cómo se supone que saldremos de la sombra de μ's si todo es tan similar… -dijo Rikako, sonriendo tristemente mientras se levantaba para ir donde estaba Anchan.

Nanaka de hecho estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaban, casi todo lo que habían escuchado ese día era muy familiar, la trama y los nueve personajes. Lo único nuevo era la locación, y ellas mismas.

\- Quizás debería preguntarles a los fanáticos para el sobrenombre, ¿qué crees tú Osuwa-san?

Nanaka salió de sus pensamientos con un parpadeo para ver a una sonriente Shuka a su lado.

\- Perdón, ¿qué? - dijo, abriendo sus ojos y levantando sus cejas. No había estado escuchando en lo absoluto. Shuka solo rio y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Tengo la duda de si debería pedirles a los fans que decidan mi sobrenombre, ya sabes, en las redes sociales.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo "Shukashuu" ?, ¿no te gusta?

\- Oh, sí me gusta, pero quiero estar más en contacto con los fans como dijo el Jefe, tenemos que estar más cerca…, pero… - de pronto su sonrisa de desvaneció, continuó: … de hecho, olvídalo... nadie me conoce, así que no importa.

Shuka forzó una sonrisa, pero no engañó a Nanaka.

\- Aún- dijo Nanaka, sonriendo dulcemente. Shuka la miró con admiración, prosiguió: nadie te conoce aún, pero eso está por cambiar.

Nanaka se paró con sus papeles y carpeta en mano y miró la mesa, la sala, a sus compañeras. Anchan estaba siendo reconfortada por Rikako, King conversaba animosamente con Arisa y Aiai. Al otro lado de la sala Aina reía con Aikyan, y luego volvió a mirar a Shuka y sonrió.

Tomó aire y con un tono dulce dijo…

\- Quizás nadie nos conoce aún, pero lo harán, todas somos jóvenes con poca experiencia, por eso nos están preparando para todo con tiempo, incluso si μ's aún no termina sus actividades, e incluso si estos "fans" de los que hablas nos odien al principio, porque lo harán, después de todo, todas somos fans de μ's, y será difícil para ellos despedirse de sus queridas **idols** y que sean reemplazadas por unas chicas sin experiencia. Todo es un gran "quizás", y está bien que tengamos dudas sobre esto, todas las tenemos, pero ahora esto somos "nosotras". Tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que queremos ser como grupo en el futuro, las "nosotras" del futuro, y ese es un "aún", nadie nos conoces "aún", y créeme que cuando lleguen a conocerte, te van a amar."

Nanaka le dio una dulce sonrisa a Shuka, y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos, haciendo un gran intento de no dejarlas caer por sus mejillas. Luego notó que la sala estaba en silencio.

\- ¡Ahhh Suwawa~!" -dijo Aina, quebrando el silencio mientras se acercaba a ellas con ojos húmedos, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Nanaka, siguió: ¡eso… eso fue tan dulce!

Nanaka parpadeó al ver a Aina de tan cerca y tan emocional. Shuka tomó su brazo derecho, parpadeó de nuevo.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Nanaka podía sentir sus mejillas enrojeciéndose. Giró la cabeza para ver el resto de la silenciosa sala. Todas la estaban mirando, mayormente con admiración, y con sonrisas en sus caras.

\- Lo que dijiste… tiene mucho sentido - dijo Arisa.

\- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Aikyan con tono serio. A Nanaka le pareció extraño viniendo de ella.

\- Así es como debería sonar una líder - dijo Aiai, con tono burlón mirando sonrientemente a Anchan.

\- ¡Hey! - dijo Anchan haciendo un puchero.

Todas rieron.

Nanaka abrió mucho sus ojos en sorpresa, se liberó de las dos chicas que agarraban sus brazos y se volteó hacia Anchan, sus mejillas rojas como tomates.

\- ¡lo siento Anchan, no era mi intención!

\- ¡_Mou!_ \- dijo Anchan con un puchero y mirando a Aiai que reía, para luego voltear hacia Nanaka y le dio una sonrisa: no te preocupes, tienes razón. Gracias.

Nanaka estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz que nunca habían escuchado les llegó desde el fondo de la sala.

\- Eso fue hermoso chicas.

La mujer del cuaderno, la que habían olvidado hace mucho tiempo desde el principio de la reunión, se levantó de su silla y caminó con una gran sonrisa, cuaderno y lápiz en mano. Todas la miraron silenciosamente.

\- Creo que tengo todo lo que necesitaba ver hoy, muchas gracias. ¡Y den lo mejor de ustedes!

Dicho esto, salió de la sala.

_Rara._

Todas se miraron entre ellas en silencio por lo que pareció un minuto. De repente, todas estallaron en una bulliciosa risa. Por los próximos minutos simplemente disfrutaron el estar ahí, como chicas normales riendo con amigas.

Nanaka sintió que había ganado algo de "respeto" de sus compañeras por su pequeño discurso. Hasta entonces sus interacciones con el grupo habían sido tranquilas, comentarios simples y miradas silenciosas hacia ellas. Y la verdad, es que ella no era divertida como las de "Primer año", o ñoña como Shuka o Anchan, no hacía caras divertidas como Rikako o Arisa, tampoco era certera o tenía la experiencia de Arisa; Arisa Komiya era una verdadera profesional de la industria, por lo que el resto se veían como niñas pequeñas jugando a ser **idols**. Sentía que no sobresalía en el grupo, aun que quizás era un poco temprano para una declaración así. Después de todo, esta era solo la segunda vez que se reunían, pero con ese discurso había ganados algunos puntos.

Pronto empezaron a dejar la sala para cumplir sus itinerarios personales, pero antes de irse Shuka alcanzó a Nanaka, y tímidamente tomo su brazo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué?, Nanaka le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, tratando de no sonar ruda. Se volteó y le dio una sonrisa.

\- _Eto_… gracias… - dijo Shuka tímidamente, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

\- De nada. Nanaka le dio una gran sonrisa.

\- Creo que no eres como yo, una desconocida… - dijo Shuka tímidamente y algo dudosa, murmurando sus palabras. Nanaka borró su sonrisa y miró a Shuka con preocupación, prosiguió: eres una personalidad de la radio, tienes otros trabajos como _Seiyuu_… No eres como yo, o Aiai, o…

Nanaka la interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios.

\- Detente -dijo fríamente, Shuka se detuvo abruptamente mientras parpadeó: detente con eso.

Nanaka quitó su dedo de los labios de Shuka, tomó aire por segunda vez en los últimos quince minutos y sonrió.

\- Shuka-chan, soy exactamente como tú, todas lo somos, deja de tenerte lástima, porque no te llevará a ninguna parte, este es tu debut en la industria de las _Seiyuu_, tal como es el mío en la industria de las "**idols**", y para el resto también es su debut en algo, todas como iguales, y todas creceremos en este viaje, juntas…

Shuka sonrió de nuevo, sus mejillas enrojeciendo otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué no eres la líder? - Shuka dijo burlonamente, Nanaka simplemente resopló.

\- ¿En serio?

Se miraron sin decir nada. Nanaka pensó que era un chiste.

¿Cómo podría ser la líder? ¿Shuka se estaba burlando de ella? Pero sonaba como que hablaba en serio. Nanaka había cuestionado las habilidades de Anchan para ser la famosa "líder" de esto, pero ¿acaso era eso tan importante?; si querían formar un grupo, todas tenían que ser tratadas como iguales, como sucedió con sus predecesoras. Claro, esta era solo la segunda vez que se veían, no se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para tener una opinión sobre que tan buena sería la labor de Anchan como líder, sabiendo que era una de las más jóvenes, pero ¿por qué no le habían dado esa responsabilidad a Rikako (al ser la mayor), o a Arisa (por tener más experiencia)?

No, le habían dado el papel principal a Anchan sepa Dios porque razón, si el Staff la había elegido significaba algo. Y tenían que soportarlo. Punto.

Nanaka parpadeó un par de veces y le dio una dulce sonrisa a Shuka, luego se aferró firmemente su bolso.

\- No tengo la energía necesaria, también creo que Anchan calza muy bien en ese puesto, eventualmente aprenderá como hacerlo, tengo las palabras bonitas, pero me falta la energía -dijo Nanaka y rio tras decir esto, pero Shuka le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- Suwawa, ¿por qué querías este papel?

Había algo en el tono de Shuka que le causó pena a Nanaka. Después de todo, esto era algo que nunca habría imaginado hacer: ser una **"idol".** Le faltaba la energía, era calmada, silenciosa, era totalmente lo contrario en la industria de las _Seiyuus_, aun así, ahí estaba. Parpadeó de nuevo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Shuka, hizo una repentina reverencia, señalando que se retiraba, y dijo un suave "adiós", luego, se volteo.

"Porque estaba desesperada por cambiar".

Nanaka salió del edificio dejando a Shuka atónita en la entrada principal, una vez más.  
Sorprendida y sin palabras.

-o0o (2017) -

Dejar a Shuka atrás, llena de preguntas y sorprendida era claramente la especialidad de Nanaka. Y no porque quisiera hacerlo, simplemente sucedía.

Nanaka acababa de llegar de vuelta de una sesión de fotos para la Revista _Dengeki G's._  
Había sido un día largo y se sentía muy cansada. No solo por todas las horas que había tomado la sesión de fotos, si no, porque ese día había tenido algunos problemas con Shuka y Aina.

Nanaka dejó su bolso y cosas en la entrada de su hogar, estando demasiado cansada como para ordenar, casi arrastrándose a su habitación, a su cama, se tendió sobre esta. Desarmó su peinado por tercera vez ese día, y no por placer. Con expresión de amargura y mirando al techo, se puso a pensar en cómo todo había comenzado, esto se suponía que iba a ser como cualquier otro trabajo, pero más grande, más excitante. Nunca había dudado de sus acciones, siempre estaba calmada, era diligente, contenida, casi calculando cada paso. ¡Nervios de acero!

Pero ahora estaba preocupada.

Al principio, Shuka había sido como una hermana menor para ella, y por supuesto que era linda. La había tomado bajo su protección, porque Shuka era la más joven entre ellas, y por alguna razón, desde el principio, desde la audición, Shuka se sentía segura con ella a su lado. De alguna manera el Staff se dio cuenta de esto y tergiversó la situación, y más adelante, lo empeoraron al forzar a Aina a sumar su pequeño ser dentro de la ecuación. La hacía sentir enferma.

Y con razones, Nanaka siendo como era, tan despreocupada, siempre a su propio ritmo, claramente hería a Shuka con todo esto. Incluso aunque lo hablaran mil veces, aun tenían discusiones, "**open hearts**", y delicadas situaciones entre las tres.

Y todo, porque ella, Suwa Nanaka, que era tan diligente en hacer su trabajo que de hecho lo estaba haciendo tan bien que su vida personal se estaba hundiendo como el Titanic.

De pronto su teléfono sonó, trayéndola de vuelta de su "Mundo Suwa".

Nanaka sacó el aparato flojamente de su bolsillo.

Era un mensaje de Aina.

**\- ¿Estás bien Suwawa? ¿Pasó algo con Shukashuu? (ó****﹏****ò****｡****)"**

Nanaka frunció el ceño, ¿qué tan buena podía ser su mascarada? Respondió lentamente que todo estaba bien, que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Respiró profundamente, miró otra vez al techo, parpadeó un par de veces más, tomó nota mental de no olvidar sus contactos, parpadeó de nuevo, y sonrió a la memoria de la reunión de ese día en que todo había comenzado a tomar forma. La forma de Shuka. Parpadeando por última vez tomó su teléfono, lo abrió, cerró el chat con Aina para abrir el de Shuka, y con dedos diestros escribió.

**\- No creo que pueda hacer bien la coreografía de la nueva canción aún, ¿me podrías enseñar? Por favor~ (´** **ʃ** **ƪ** **)"**

Tomó unos 3 minutos para que Nanaka recibiera su respuesta. Y No pudo evitar sonreír.

**\- Por supuesto, ven mañana a las 6pm. No puedo esperar**¡**¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )****و****!"**

-0oo0-

* * *

Notas:

Esta serie pretende ser "larga", a veces hay muchos detalles que desarrollar, esperamos que la gente no se aburra… :x  
Este fue solo el capítulo introductorio, las cosas verdaderamente complicadas comenzarán en el próximo capítulo : )  
Hay un insert llamado "Sentimientos Bajo la Máscara" – Por si quieres saber sobre la relación "NanaShuka" más profundamente- y por supuesto tiene relación con esta historia, si hay algo que no entiendas, asegúrate de darle una mirada. Tiene contenido adulto, así que has sido advertido.  
¡Saludos!


End file.
